Unlawful
by Bene-C
Summary: it started long before the war and yet they ended up on opposing sides, how can you live with a war wage in your name and your own bondmate hating you? SLASH, SUN/MEG dont ask! XD
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I've had this written for ages, so I'm uploading it, its sort of a prologue so try and guess who the bots are XD chapter 1 will be up soon

**Disclaimer: **I don't own transformers =[

0o0o0o

_**TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH 01277221441**_

_**SENDER: AUTOBOT **_

_**RECIVER: DECEPITCON **_

_**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**_

_**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**_

_Primus, please reply to me, I feel so lonely here, every one hates me, even my brother the glitch. You know he keeps threatening to expose us as bondmates right? Stupid little bastard, he's the one that signed me up to the autobots in the first place, splitting us up. That's what he wanted, you know, for you to hate me, you gave him what he wanted, fragger. How could you shut me out like that anyway? I slagging hurt! Beside the point, I really please reply, miss you._

…_**TRANSMISSION END**_

_**TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH 01277221441**_

_**SENDER: AUTOBOT **_

_**RECIVER: DECEPITCON **_

_**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**_

_**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**_

_You little fragger! How dare you ignore me! I was right in front of you! Well I was until Prime pushed me out the way when my brother told him to. Still, you didn't even look me in the fragging optics! I know your reading the transmissions I keep sending you, nine millennia you have ignored me, I fragging sick of it! If you want me back your going to have to work pretty damn slagging hard mate._

…_**TRANSMISSION END**_

_**TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH 01277221441**_

_**SENDER: AUTOBOT **_

_**RECIVER: DECEPITCON **_

_**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**_

_**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**_

_I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said! Agh, I just get so wound up lately anything sets me off, it's so annoying! If I'm not in the brig, I'm on patrol or in the med-bay after one of your fragging battles, where I have to stop a building falling on some pathetic life forms, that shouldn't even be there! Sometimes I wonder if deflecting to your side would be better._

_Please reply, please._

…_**TRANSMISSION END**_

_**TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH 01277221441**_

_**SENDER: AUTOBOT **_

_**RECIVER: DECEPITCON **_

_**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**_

_**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**_

_Well, my brother is in the brig and I'm alone, I thought I would talk to you, seeming as I have no one else to talk to. Please reply, I cant bear the silnce anymore. Its been too long._

…_**TRANSMISSION END**_

_**TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH 01277221441**_

_**SENDER: AUTOBOT **_

_**RECIVER: DECEPITCON **_

_**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**_

_**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**_

_Prowl threw me in the brig today, for sending encrypted messages to the decepticons. Of course I told him I wasn't and my brother jumped in and actually saving my aft for once. Today while I was in the brig, I felt something on the bond, you were hurt. How are you now? _

…_**TRANSMISSION END**_

_**TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH 01277221441**_

_**SENDER: AUTOBOT **_

_**RECIVER: DECEPITCON **_

_**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**_

_**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**_

_Hey, so I got in trouble today after the battle. They called me suicidal for taking you on by myself. I could take up, easily._

…_**TRANSMISSION END**_

_**TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH 01277221441**_

_**SENDER: AUTOBOT **_

_**RECIVER: DECEPITCON **_

_**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**_

_**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**_

_Frag face reply already! You're being a complete aft! Like I said it was my brother not me! Do you think I had a chance of leaving when the training academy was built like a prison? They monitor me constantly now. I don't want to meet up with you, not in battle, just to talk things out._

_Please?_

…_**TRANSMISSION END**_

_**TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH 01277221441**_

_**SENDER: AUTOBOT **_

_**RECIVER: DECEPITCON **_

_**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**_

_**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**_

_Tomorrow I'm free, so I'll be waiting at these co-ordinates for you: 092__o __north, 056__0__ west, it's quiet, no one will disturb us. Please come, I would like to see you again._

…_**TRANSMISSION END**_

_**TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH 01277221441**_

_**SENDER: AUTOBOT **_

_**RECIVER: DECEPITCON **_

_**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**_

_**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**_

_Alright, be a slagger and don't come, I waited there all fragging day! How dare you leave me on my own! My paint is faded now! _

…_**TRANSMISSION END**_

_**TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH 01277221441**_

_**SENDER: AUTOBOT **_

_**RECIVER: DECEPITCON **_

_**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**_

_**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**_

_I'm giving you one last chance now, same co-ordinates, 2100 earth time. If your not there, then it's over, I will not be held responsible for this war anymore._

…_**TRANSMISSION END**_

_**TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH **_**_01158565055_**

_**SENDER: DECEPTICON**_

_**RECIVER: AUTOBOT **_

_**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**_

_**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**_

_Fine, we shall rendezvous there; I hope your happy now._

…_**TRANSMISSION END**_

_**TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH 01277221441**_

_**SENDER: AUTOBOT **_

_**RECIVER: DECEPITCON **_

_**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**_

_**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**_

_Oh look who decided not to ignore me today!_

…_**TRANSMISSION END**_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** alright, here we are! Chapter one XD one out of five reviews were correct, read on to find out who!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D=

0o0o0o

Sunstreaker pushed away from the console with an odd feeling of glee, finally, _finally,_ they were going to meet up and a certain decepticon had replied to him. Now, well, it's just the matter of getting to the co-ordinates without rousing suspicion. The yellow twin stood up and walked over to his bunk, none of the autobots knew that he was bonded, well Sideswipe did but that glitch is what got the cybertronian race into the mess it was in, if he just accepted his brother relationship and bond then this stupid war would never of happened. Sighing Sunstreaker sat on his berth, reaching underneath it and slowly pulling out a sealed metal box. The twin stared at it dejectedly before lifting it onto the berth beside him and breaking the seal. Carefully removing the lid the yellow mech reached inside and selected a datapad from the many contained inside, it was covered in dust and the screen was slightly cracked from when the _Ark_ had crashed four million years ago. Sunstreaker hesitantly turned on the datapad, the disused screen flashed slightly then settled down on a main screen, agile fingers quickly pressed in a few commands and a series of images appeared, all of Sunstreaker and his bonded before the war, some from when they were dating, some with their friends. Sunstreaker smiled at the photos he hadn't seen in vorns, everything back then had been perfect, even his bonded's low wage and dangerous job, everything just worked, everything except Sideswipe that is.

Sideswipe was always the favourite out of the two, their creators always gave him that little bit extra, that extra bit of help, no that Sunstreaker cared. Sunstreaker would lock his door and sit in his room for hours, just drawing and painting, improving his art skills. It was when they grew up and moved into a flat together did Sideswipe struggle, he couldn't keep a job and ended up working in the market place selling cheap knock offs to unsuspecting bots. Sunstreaker on the other hand blossomed, despite him not being naturally social, sold painting and ended up getting a few in a gallery or two. Sunstreaker chuckled to himself remembering whose fault it was that he met his bonded, if Sideswipe hadn't of chucked him out that night then Sunstreaker wouldn't have gone too that bar where that mech asked if he wanted to have a drink and offered the artist a place to stay.

The door to the quarters opened and Sunstreaker stuffed the datapad back into the box and quickly put the box on the floor to kick it under the berth before Sideswipe could see. The red twin glared at his yellow brother who returned the icy stare effortlessly, no way was Sunstreaker going to be out done by a spoilt brat. Once the door clicked home Sideswipe walked in front of his brother and crossed his arms.

"Your going to meet _him_" it was a statement and Sunstreaker knew he couldn't squirm out of this one, no point denying something he was looking forward to, and it would displease Sideswipe to know.

"Yes, what does it matter to you?" the yellow twin snapped back. Sideswipe pressed his lips together in a thin line. Oh he was defiantly not happy with that.

"Your not going" Sideswipe spat, "you go and I'll tell Prime who you are meeting and where, they already think your slipping information." Sideswipe walked over to the console, which still displayed the message and turned it off, "I'm not going to dig you out of this one." Sunstreaker's hands clenched into fists, he wouldn't be able to control himself soon.

"You go to Prime, Prowl, Jazz or _anyone_, I _will_ tell Prime who it's _your_ fault this war started." The yellow warrior hissed standing up and faced his brother, "Then see which one of us ends up being thrown in the brig for life" Sideswipe dimmed his optics.

"How many times do I have to tell you that _he_ wasn't good for you, I saved you from yourself." The red twin said slowly as if explaining to a sparkling. Sunstreaker growled.

"I loved him! You pulled us apart!" he yelled at his twin.

"He is _Megatron_! He was planning a revolt!" screamed Sideswipe, "you would have been jailed! I saved you!" Sunstreaker lost it; he swung his fist into Sideswipe's face with a satisfying crack. Sideswipe fell to the floor clutching his face, a small trickle of energon dripped from his now shattered optic, the red twin let out a hiss of pain.

"He was trying to change things! You didn't see the state of the miners, how many friends we lost because of tunnels collapsing!" Sunstreaker yelled down at his brother "you did see what he came home with, you didn't have to find a medic almost every orn to treat your bondmate." Sunstreaker broke down, he fell to his knees that could no longer support him in his rage, "and you didn't see the hope he gave other miners when he spoke of change and fairness." He snarled, bringing his hands around his helm, trying to push back the horrors he saw in the mines the one time he went to find Megatron, it was then he understood why Megatron forbid him to ever go to the mines. That was the night the decepticons were formed.

Sideswipe got up a left the quarters to go to the med-bay, leaving his brother alone on the floor, he didn't want to here it, he did the right thing signing him and his brother up to the autobots whether Sunstreaker could see it or not.

Sunstreaker heaved himself onto his berth, it wasn't the first time they had argued like that, they did it frequently, Sideswipe didn't see that he was to blame, the moment the autobots arrived to take them to the academy Megatron waged war against the autobots. So many bots have died already, Sunstreaker didn't want anymore deaths on his hands, and if meeting Megatron tonight could create some sort of peace between the sides and they could go back to Cybertron and pick their lives up again, then he would do so with pleasure. The yellow twin went to his shelf, located on the far wall, to retrieve so paint and wax, the paint on his hand was chip and scratched from punching Sideswipe and he had to look his best for Megatron. Slowly the yellow mech stripped the paint off the hand and started to apply a fresh coat of paint, using long brush strokes, relaxing as painting always made him.

Sunstreaker smiled at his work once he was done, his hand looked amazing as per norm. His internal alarm went off, signalling it was time to go meet his bonded, he sucked in some air to try to stop his internals overheating as his nervousness rose. How would Megatron react to seeing him? Would he be happy or angry? Would the bond open again? Too many possibilities. He was _Sunstreaker,_ Sunstreaker never got scared or nervous, so why was he now? Sighing Sunstreaker left the room and walked down the corridor, staying out of sight of Red Alert's cameras and any bots that happened to be walking down the hall, luckily the shifts had just changed so bots were either in the rec. room or on duty.

Once outside, the warrior dropped down into his alt mode and drove off, speeding away from the place that was his prison.

0o0o0o

**F/N:** so who guessed right? Jetsun did so cookie to her, maybe you would like a one shot or something? Anyway, chapter 2 is going to be a flashback so till then! Bye!


	3. flashback 1

**A/N: **hey! Soz for the not updating last week, I was on work experience and working on the yard just wiped me out! Plus it doesn't help I have three separate ponies to look after as well as my mum,

Just letting you know this so you can expect long times between updates!

**DISCLAIMER:** don't own, except a couple of names.

0o0o0o

Megatron laughed and slammed down his empty high-grade cube. Today had been one of those rare good days, not only did they hit a new energon vein in the mine, the mines closed down early allowing the miners to go home and enjoy the festivities of Primus day. Yep today everything had gone right, he didn't even have a scratch on his thick plating. Megatron looked at his wasted friends, Deadbolt and Turbospear were hanging off each other as were Hook and Mixmaster, Scavenger was just stoned and staring off into space, while Scrapper, Bonecrusher and Longhaul sang their sparks out. The grey mech chuckled, he could hold his high-grade better than any of his friends so it lead to a lot of blackmail material for the morning after, not that he would ever use it…maybe. Megatron jumped when Scrapper slung his arm over his large shoulders.

"You know what" the construction engineer said drunkenly, "you… you are my best friend… in the world, no wait… the universe!" he emphasised universe by waving his arms in the air and providing Megatron with a chance to escape his drunken clutches. Megatron shook his head when Scrapper went to lean back on Megatron only to find him missing and falling right into the chair; Scrapper had had enough to drink for one night that was for sure.

The miner pushed through all the intoxicated mechs and femmes to get to the less crowded bar area. Megatron plopped down exhaustedly into one of the many bar stools, he sat there staring at the list of cocktails until he heard the door open and a tall yellow mech- almost as tall as him- walked in, he was gorgeous despite the multicoloured flecks of paint on his sleek arms and glossy chassis, elegant helmvents stood proud on the mech's head and the mech's face it's self was a gift from Primus, Megatron couldn't keep his optics off the beautiful mech.

The miner almost had a spark attack when the yellow mech threw himself into the stool next to him. The mech's face was pulled back into an angry frown that was scary enough to make Megatron shiver when the mech locked optics with him.

"Double inalt grad" the yellow ordered once he looked away from Megatron. The miner frowned himself at the choice of drink, inalt grad was very strong and he himself was one of the few who could take it "if your going to stare could you please do it somewhere I cant see you" the yellow mech hissed angling his head at Megatron, who hadn't realised he was still staring.

Megatron looked away quickly, mumbling his apologies before turning to the yellow mech. "What is a mech like _you_ doing in a miner's bar?"

The mysterious mech snorted and shook his head, slightly laughing as he did, "who the frag do you think your talking to?" grabbing the cube the barmaid had pushed in front of him and taking a sip, "seriously, why do I need a reason to come to a bar?" Megatron didn't say anything back, if the mech wanted to be an aft then so be it, he wasn't about to go out of his way to please a mech that just ruined his night. "Agh, I'm sorry, I'm just stressed and annoyed right now, I didn't mean to be a fragger." The yellow mech apologised much to Megatron's surprise, what was with the sudden change of mood? "Look I'm Sunstreaker" the mech said holding out his hand, Megatron shook the hand in stunned silence.

"I'm Megatron" he replied when he got control back over his vocalizer.

"MEGSY!" the grey mech froze, not now, no, not now, this was not the time. He swung round on his stool and came face to face with Scrapper, "Where'd you go? I've been… looking…" he trailed off then slumped onto the bar surface in a deep recharge, Megatron brought his hand up to meet his face in a facepalm, why was he friends with Scrapper again? A soft chuckle to his right caught his attention, turning towards the mech named Sunstreaker.

"Is he your mate?" the yellow mech asked, watching the recharging Scrapper, something in the mechs optics was hopeful, Megatron couldn't place what though.

"No, just a friend" Megatron quickly answered back. The mech's optics brightened then dimmed again as his comm. Beeped with a message, Megatron watched as the mech snarled down the comm. To whoever was at the other end, obviously Sunstreaker wasn't very happy with them. When it seemed safe Megatron poked then now even angrier Sunstreaker.

"What was that about?" he asked, the yellow mech seemed to sink into the barstool.

" Sideswipe telling me to open the bond" Sunstreaker grumbled, throwing back the rest on his cube and swallowing bitterly.

"Oh," Megatron looked away, so Sunstreaker was bonded? Well a mech like him could hardly be single for long. "Sideswipe your mate?"

Sunstreaker huffed and shook his head, "no, we're twins unfortunately"

Twins? The miner smiled, he'd never met a twin before, they were rare anomalies, creators tend to become famous when a set is created. So many stories float around about twins, one being they interface with each other to keep they're sparks in sink or they have a constant connection to each other.

"So is there anyone special in your life?" Megatron probed carefully, he rather liked being in one piece. Sunstreaker shook his head, the helmvents creating majestic patterns in the dim light.

"Na, what about you?" Megatron's spark skipped suddenly and he had no idea why.

"No one"

They sat together in an awkward silence; nether wanting to talk or to look at each other, even if they were sneaking peeks out of the corner of their optics at each other until Scrapper groaned, he was by the looks of it trying to stand up but failing miserably. Megatron sighed then looked at Sunstreaker apologetically.

"Could you help me drag him to his place?" he asked, Sunstreaker laughed, the potent drink not really having an affect on him.

"Sure, my pleasure"

0o0o0o

The tall pair walked out of Scrapper's door and headed down the road, they we talking fondly of times when they had been drunk or when they did something stupid, they were both laughing, having fun. Megatron checked the time and was stunned to see it was already quiet late, he should be heading home to get enough recharge for work the next day.

"Do you want me to walk you home? It's just it's getting quiet late and Kaon isn't very nice this time of night" the miner rambled on, his high grade finally attacking his systems. Sunstreaker paused and kicked the ground shyly.

"I can't go home, my bro kicked me out so he could have his date over" the yellow mech said, "didn't have time to wash the paint off my chassis" he indicated to a big splat of blue paint on the glass window of his alt mode. Megatron stared at the yellow mech; his brother would really kick him out?

"You can stay with me if you want" he offered, "I don't mind, I have a spare room since my roommate got killed last decaorn" he immediately winced when he said that last bit of information, he had almost been killed in the same tunnel collapse as Fightstream, he didn't really want to relive that. Sunstreaker cocked his head to one side, his piercing blue optics delving into Megatron's fiery red.

"Sure, only if I'm not a burden" Megatron thanked Primus Sunstreaker didn't press further into the subject, he didn't really feel like talking about it. Sunstreaker linked his arm with Megatron's. "Lead the way _Megsy_" Megatron gave him a playful shove and started walking with a hysteric mech on his arm; obviously the inalt grad was having more of an effect than intended.

**F/N: **so you like? I might be mean and update another flashback next, keep you lot waiting for the meeting! XD not sure, it will depend on the reviews I get!


	4. flashback 2

**A/N: **my pony Sasha died last Tuesday =[ RIP girlie

if any of the characters seem ooc don't worry! Things will move into things like that! (what?) oooo you can now stalk me on face book! Link is on my profile! =] now onwards with the chapter!

* * *

Sunstreaker sat in his well lit studio, he was trying (and failing) to focus on the half finished painting in front of him, he needed to get it finished for his client to pick it up the next orn but he really wasn't getting anywhere, mostly because his mind decided to distract him with images of Megatron two nights ago, the drunk memories of staying the night were pleasant but really not needed or wanted. Giving up on his task, Sunstreaker stuck his brush into the murky water and turned on the small, paint covered Radio in the corner of the dusty studio; the artist really wasn't one for cleaning. The music flowed out of the overworked speakers and Sunstreaker nodded his head slightly in time to the rhythm.

"_Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
And it looked like everyone was having fun  
the kind of feeling I've waited so long"_

Smiling to himself he picked up the paintbrush again, feeling motivated once more, and started to apply more blue onto the requested painting of the Towers, stuck up noble wasn't even paying him that much. Just as the artist got stuck in the noise of the door closing alerted him of another in the room and the radio suddenly going silent was a dead give away, slag it.

"Sunstreaker" said mech offlined his optics, not in the mood to see the brother he hadn't seen since he got thrown out by him, this was going to end in one of them getting scrapped or thrown out. "Turn around and face me" Sideswipe said in a patronizing tone that grated right against Sunstreaker's audios, reluctantly the sunshine mech stood up and faced his twin.

"What?"

Sideswipe raised an optic ridge, "Where have you been?" he questioned, and

somehow being really annoying at the same time.

"At a friend's" Sunstreaker muttered going back to the painting, despite his mood totally being trashed by his brother's appearance.

"Really? Which one? Because I commed all of your friends and none of them seemed to know where you were, care to explain because you have had me worried out of my CPU!" the red mech enquired moving closer to his brother's turned back, no way Sunstreaker was getting out of this.

Something inside Sunstreaker snapped, he had had enough of Sideswipe, he only worried about himself, "Stop lying Sideswipe" he growled, now altogether abandoning the painting and bunching his fists tightly. Sideswipe recoiled.

"I don't lie"

Sunstreaker shook his head, a disbelieving laugh escaping his vocalizer, "Yes you do! Everyone does! You cant put yourself above the whole fragging species!"

"What the frag is wrong with you Sunstreaker!" Sideswipe almost yelled, "I don't feel like were even brothers anymore!" Sideswipe went to storm out the door in a huff, thinking he had made a point; all he had done was successfully enrage Sunstreaker more. The yellow mech grabbed his twin's arm in a vice like grip, digging his fingers into the plating.

"You are a selfish slagger Sides," he hissed, "You just care about what happens to _you_, there are_ people_ dying in the mines but you don't care do you! No your fine as long as I'm here with you, is that right?" Sunstreaker couldn't stop the words rolling out his mouth, they kept flowing out covered in a thick blanket of hate, "You make no sense half the time and I disowned you as my brother a _long_ time ago," he spat the last words out glaring at the red mech. Sideswipe looked at his brother with wide optics, Sunstreaker had never lost his temper like this before.

"So you've been pretending all this time? Good to know." Sideswipe said whilst trying to extract his arm from the hand that held it. Sunstreaker tightened his grip, crushing major energon lines and struts, causing Sideswipe to scream out in pain.

"Shut _up!_" the artist shot out, ignoring the feel of energon dripping down his hand, "Just _shut up!_" he shouted, Sideswipe struggled to get away, trying to pull his limb from the furious mech.

"You shut up!" the desperate mech yelled, gritting his teeth through the pain, he was too stubborn to shut up, "You called me a liar you jumped up glitch!" the red mech really didn't know how to make things better for himself. Sunstreaker's fist collided with Sideswipe's pain laced faceplate, the resulting crack echoing around the studio. The artist released Sideswipe and stalked out the door and left the flat and his brother withering on the floor in pain, he need time to cool off.

0o0o0o

Megatron walked home from work, another tunnel collapsed today and luckily no one was inside it at the time, but still, it meant they had to work even harder to make up for the loss. Stretching out the kinks in his back strut Megatron climbed the stairs to his flat; he was just about ready to collapse into a good recharge for a few klicks. Upon reaching the top of the stairs Megatron saw a yellow mech huddled over in front of his door. He carefully approached, the shape of the mech becoming clearer and clearer until…

"Sunstreaker?"

The mech looked up at the sound of his name, his face covered in dried energon, he looked a mess.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't be here but… I was so angry… I didnt know where to go" he started to babble he couldn't form a complete sentence. Megatron knelt down next to him and touched his arm, the plating was freezing, how long had he been out here?

"Come on lets get you clean and warmed up" the miner said, gently coxing the shivering mech to stand and opened the door, guiding Sunstreaker inside. Megatron placed the mech onto the small sofa and rushed around trying to find a thermal blanket, finding one in his berthroom he quickly did a little victory dance and then went out towards Sunstreaker and wrapped it snugly around the yellow mech, then he went to the energon storage area, he vented a sigh of relief when there was more than one cube left, he would need to buy more soon if the credits would cover rent and energon. Pushing his finical difficulties out of mind Megatron brought over two cubes and pushed one into Sunstreaker's hand, he hissed in pain and grabbed the cube with the other hand, Megatron frowned.

"What did you do to your hand?" he asked, carefully picking it up and examining it, the outer plating was cracked and Megatron bet the joints were much worse, he had seen this injury a lot in the gladiator pits.

"I punched my brother" Sunstreaker mumbled, Megatron gave him a confused look, the artist then proceed to explain what happened. When he finish Megatron pulled the mech into a hug, Sunstreaker relaxed and lent against the bigger mech, enjoying the feeling of warmth seeping back into his body. For some reason, it felt right

"You can stay here until you feel alright again" Megatron said, Sunstreaker shook his head.

"I cant, I have been to much of a burden for you already." He groaned trying to get up but Megatron's big arms kept him locked in place, he gave up quickly and then mumble a 'I hate you' into the grey mechs side.

0o0o0o

Sunstreaker awoke in the spare room, he didn't remember falling in to recharge or ever walking into the room but here he was, staring at the ceiling. He brought his hand up to his face and notice it was taped up in steel wadding, when the slag did he get his hand checked? Groaning slightly he got up and went to explore the rest of the room, it was dusty and the cupboards were all empty, except the one by the berth, which held a cracked datapad with a message, scrolled on it.

_Sunstreaker,_

_I've gone to work and will be back later, wash the energon off you and make yourself at home._

_Megatron._

The note brought a small smile to his face, he could so get used to this, messages on the berthside, a caring mech who looks after you, this was everything someone would want in life! Sunstreaker stumbled out the room and into the wash rack.

The floor of the wash rack was grimy and covered in dust but it would do for now, turning the water off he quickly scrubbed himself down being mindful of the damaged hand. The shower was over quickly and Sunstreaker felt his tanks rumble in protest to being empty. The artist quickly searched for some energon but found none, Megatron must have been short on credits to let his stores go empty. Sunstreaker located the spare pass key to the flat and left, deciding that some shopping would be a good why to thank Megatron for the kindness he had shown.

0o0o0o

Once again a tiered Megatron trudged home, his mind drifting to the beautiful mech that was in his flat, the reason why Sunstreaker came to him after a fight with his brother was unknown but Megatron wasn't complaining. He opened his door and was greeted with a pleasing sight; Sunstreaker was sitting on the sofa, sketchbook in hand and he was focusing on something very hard, the damaged hand no longer wrapped up.

"Hi" Megatron greeted the yellow mech, who jumped out his plating. Megatron laughed and sat down next to the artist to look over his shoulder at what he was drawing. To the grey mechs surprise it was of them, when they were hugging on the sofa last night. Sunstreaker smiled sheepishly.

"I wanted to remember the moment" he told the big mech honestly, no point hiding it, the miner was the nicest person he knew and he didn't want to lose him, even if they had only known each other a short time, Megatron meant the world to Sunstreaker now.

"What moment?" Megatron asked, the image was beautiful, everything was perfect. Sunstreaker gazed into the deep crimson optics of the miner, something told Megatron the answer but he didn't want to get his hopes up, he couldn't handle rejection very well.

"The moment I realized I found the one mech I've been looking for," the yellow mech said, Megatron's spark skipped, before he could control himself, he lent forward brushing his lips against Sunstreaker's, shivering at the sensation. Sunstreaker push forward and pressed they're lips together in a brief kiss. They sat dazed for a moment, both basking in the wake of Sunstreaker's confession. Sunstreaker was the first one to move, he jumped up and grabbed Megatron's arm. "Come on, I want to show you something!" he said excitedly.

Sunstreaker lead him to the energon storage, it was full of energon cubes that glowed brightly in the dim light. Megatron was speechless, he hadn't seen so much energon in his life, it was… spark warming. Sunstreaker disappeared into his room and came back with a stack of about fifteen brand new datapads, Megatron chuckled, he'd been in need of new datapads for a while now.

"Thank you" he whispered, truly touched. Sunstreaker turn on the top datapad and handed it over, Megatron took it and read it, trying to drink in all the information, it was a deed, the deed to the flat, and it had his name on it. "How…"

Sunstreaker shrugged, "I had savings for my own place and I thought maybe I could stay here so I met the landlord and brought it off him" he made it sound like It wasn't that big a thing but it made Megatron's feelings grow, had he really met the perfect mech?

"You… you can stay here, that's fine," he stammered, no one had ever given him so much before, his whole life he had been in poverty, and here was this beautiful mech, showering him with gifts he could only ever dream of.

"Great! Do you think you could help me move my stuff from my old place then?"

Megatron nodded "Sure it's my day off tomorrow"

0o0o0o

Sideswipe glared at the grey mech in his flat, the fragging glitch was Sunstreaker's new love interest, Sunstreaker was telling the tall mech what they could take and what not, Sideswipe kept rubbing his arm, right where the welds were. He did not like this mech, he did not like how fast things were moving with them, they only met each other the total of five orns and they have a place together, it was way too fast for Sideswipe's liking, something would have to be done if this gets too far, no way was his brother going to frag a lowlife miner.

* * *

**F/N: **Yay for jealous brothers! Another flashback next or the meeting? You decide!


	5. Chapter 2

**A/N:** aaahhhhggggg let me apologise in advance, this hardly makes sense to me and it kind of took a life of its own =[

Sorry for not posting it yesterday, I was distracted by writing a bday list for next month XD

**MOVIE NEWS:** SUNSTREAKER IS ALIVE! This makes me happy seeming as someone told me he was dead in bay's world, COM'ON SUNNY NUMBA 3!

Sorry bout that small out bust on with the story XD

0o0o0o

Sunstreaker rolled to a stop when he reached the wooded area of the road, behind those trees stood his bonded. His mixed emotions raged like a tempest, why should he be so nervous? This was the mech he trusted his spark with for primus' sake! Slowly the Lamborghini rose into a bipedal form, it was on foot from here. The yellow mech pushed through the annoying organic structures, trying not to have his paint scratched by their grabbing branches, he let out grunt as he finally fought his way out of the last trees, stumbling into a clearing. To his shock Megatron was already there, staring up at the night sky.

"I know I say this planet is worthless, but" the grey mech paused, "the sky at night with it's stars always makes me reconsider" he turned to face Sunstreaker, "the stars remind me of you" he finished. Sunstreaker inched forward testing his ground, both of them had changed and nether knew what they had changed into.

"Why" mumbled the yellow mech as he slid in close to the tyrant, "why did you start a war?" his vocalizer wobbled slightly, his spark pulsing brightly in his chest due to the closeness of it's long missing partner. Megatron stepped back, his optics filled with something Sunstreaker didn't see to often, he saw hurt, a deep pain that's only inflicted by betrayal, Sunstreaker felt resentful towards himself for being the one who caused such torment in his lover.

"You left, the mines increased work hours, the senate had to be taken down" he answered, his optics not looking into his bonded's. the former artist sighed.

"It was Sideswipe," he told the withdrawn mech, "after we got to the academy, Sideswipe went to senator Decimus, I didn't know what he was doing until it was too late, I'm so sorry" Sunstreaker went to hold the black hand but it was snatched out of reach, he held in a disappointed sigh and gazed up at the mech who never failed to make his spark skip.

"It doesn't matter what that pit spawn did, you still betrayed me and join the autobrats!" anger rose in Megatron, despite his secret happiness that Sunstreaker was still alive and well, also a lot shinier, which was weird, Sunstreaker often walked around covered in multicolour paint. Sunstreaker's optics dimmed.

"I didn't join them, Sideswipe but our names down when they came to Kaon enlisting mechs, next thing I knew I was being dragged out of the building Sides wanted to meet me in" he explained slowly. Megatron shook his head. Something dawned on Sunstreaker, at the start of the war, a lot of artists were killed, and many art galleries were bombed, not to mention the destruction of the Towers and Praxus. A sick realization set into Sunstreaker's spark, "That's why you killed all the artists wasn't it," he said in a low voice, why was it only now he was seeing it? "That's why you killed all those mechs and femmes in Praxus and the Towers, it was all out of spite! You wanted to remove everything that reminded you of me!" Sunstreaker cried out, guilt building up in his spark, all of them dead because of him, it didn't bare thinking about. Megatron looked away.

"You left me what was I supposed to do?"

Sunstreaker gave a disbelieving huff, "I didn't leave you!" he yelled, "I was taken for the last fragging time! And how does me 'leaving you' make it alright to kill so many!" coolant rose to his optics as his stressed out body tried to find some way to release the sudden rage. Megatron watched Sunstreaker carefully, his bad temper had got even worse it had seemed.

"Why didn't you come back to me? Why didnt you leave the autobots?" he questioned the furious mech, he only destroyed in blind rage, he tried to forget the start of the war, if he thought back to it, he would only be filled with a regret that a tyrannical leader couldn't display, everything got so out of hand at the fall of Praxus. Sunstreaker glared at the grey mech.

"Sideswipe told them to keep an optic on me as I showed 'psychopathic tendencies'" he muttered, starting to calm down, "I was always watched by an officer and wasn't allowed outside until the first battle by then if I tried to deflect it was too late," he sat down in the grass, exhausted, the anger that fuelled him so suddenly was dieing, Sunstreaker knew the mood swings were getting worse but he couldn't care less, he just wanted an end to all of it. "Sideswipe kept it quite about us, he didn't want it getting out in case I was used against you" the warrior whispered quietly, he started shaking, he didn't feel too good. Big arms encased him in a hug; both welcomed the contact.

"I'm so sorry Sunstreaker," Megatron said, pulling down his block on the bond, letting his remorse and regret seep into Sunstreaker, "I was stupid, I can only hope you can forgive me." Megatron started to worry when his bonded didn't stop his shivering.

"You waged war in my name, the name I created, the symbol I designed, you killed mechs that reminded you of me and you expect me to forgive you?" Sunstreaker gazed up into the face of a mech he thought he knew. Megatron sighed.

"You weren't the only reason I waged war," he admitted, "it was because of the violence done to the oppressed, because of the painful cries of the needy, I sprung into action," said the tyrant. "I provided the safety they so desperately desired." Sunstreaker stopped him from talking by pressing a hesitant kiss on familiar lips, the mechs felt time stop and took a moment to enjoy the sensation of a kiss again. Sunstreaker pulled back and admired Megatron for a moment, then his face pulled into a scowl.

"Why do you wear that ugly thing on your head? You used to have beautiful panels on your helm, I painted them remember?" Megatron laughed and removed his helmet, true to Sunstreaker's word panels unfolded and stuck out, they have an elegant faded yellow design on them, Sunstreaker smiled, things would work out.

"You should come with me" Megatron said after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"Come back with me to the decepticons, you belong there, not with some soft spark autobots" the grey mech stood and faced the sky once more.

"I will only come with you if you negotiate a treaty with Prime" the yellow mech said with a mischievous look in his optic. Megatron chuckled.

"I should have known you wouldn't come easy" he paused, "If I did, would you consider coming back to me?" he looked so hopeful, Sunstreaker nodded. The leader of the decepticons activated his anti-gravs and took off, leaving behind the autobot front liner to watch.

0o0o0o

Jazz lent against the entrance to the _Ark_, he was waiting to catch Sunstreaker on his way back to the ship. When Sideswipe staggered into the med-bay with a smashed optic Ratchet commed Prowl, and Prowl went to search for the wayward twin, upon finding no sign of him Sideswipe told Prowl that Sunstreaker had skulked off to meet someone, thus Jazz no standing out in the cold night waiting for the warrior to return. At last a cloud of dust appeared on the horizon, Jazz just knew this was going to be fun. The Lamborghini transformers and stormed past Jazz. The TIC grabbed the larger mech's arm in hast to stop him from entering his certain doom.

"Hey mech where ya been?" the visored mech asked innocently, Sunstreaker narrowed his optics.

"driving, had a spat with Sideswipe." He growled, Jazz wasn't getting the 'leave me alone' message was he? Sunstreaker almost froze when he felt Megatron send a calming wave over the bond, he was _not_ expecting that!

"Mech we know ya were meeting some bot so ya might as well tell meh before ya bump into Prowler," Jazz grinned, "He's been on the war path all evenin' looking for ya mech" Sunstreaker shrugged the saboteur off.

"I'd rather take my chances with Prowl than tell you whom I was just with" Sunstreaker hissed marching into the _Ark_. Jazz frowned and commed Optimus Prime.

_/Sunstreaker must have been with a con, he just refused to say who he was with so heads up/_

_/Understood Jazz, Prowl is moving in to intercept now/ _Jazz shut off his comm. And ventured after the yellow twin, this was not going to be pretty.

0o0o0o

Sunstreaker made it to the rec. room with no incidences; he was currently sitting in a glumly corner of angst, making sure that mechs left him alone. He may have been all doom and gloom on the outside but inside he was the happiest he had been in primus knows how long and having a conversation with his bonded

_::You were right, I should have gone with you!:: _he sent to Megatron, whoreplied with:

_::Why? What's happened?::_

_::I'm getting hunted down by the higher ups::_

_::Well you've got yourself to blame, don't expect me to help you:: _Sunstreaker frowned for real and sent back:

_::Are you sure you couldn't attack the base or something?::_

_::yes I am sure::_

Sunstreaker never got to reply because that was the moment Sideswipe decided to enter the crowded room. Sunny glared as his brother walked towards him.

"Sunny we need to talk" the red Lamborghini hissed at his brother, Sunstreaker knew why he was here, so he could talk about what happened.

"No"

Sides' face creased with frustration, it was a common expression on his face as of late. "I don't think you want this conversation here." He said truthfully, "_brother"_ he spat the last word at Sunstreaker. The yellow twin stood up, his optics filled with a murderous stare. Jazz and Prowl entered the rec. room at this point, Jazz got ready to split a fight if need be, the rest of the bots stayed silent, watching the brothers cautiously.

"There is no _conversation_" the yellow warrior said calmly, pushing back his anger, he didn't need another case of assault to be added to his long list of crimes. He pushed past his brother and headed to the door, Prowl started to follow. Sideswipe was pissed off now, his arrogant, selfish, primus damned brother had done to much, vorns of unexpressed anger built up inside Sideswipe and over flowed.

"So I'm not going to tell the whole_ Ark _just whom you are bonded to on the _Nemesis_!" he yelled, enjoying the way Sunstreaker froze on the spot, "oh sorry, looks like I might have to now"

Sideswipe didn't have time to react before his throat was crushed in a yellow hand, "You pit spawned slagger," Sunstreaker snarled, "you fucking slag faced glitch!" mechs started pulling the furious Sunstreaker off Sideswipe, once they pulled the yellow mech off the red he was restrain with cuffs and lead to the brig. Sunstreaker had to get away before the autobots could find out and question him.

_::Megatron, we have a problem, an attack would be great right now::_

_::Sunstreaker, what has Sideswipe down now?::_

_::He just announced to everyone I'm bonded to a decepticon::_

_::Oh slag::_

0o0o0o

**F/N: **oh slag indeed! Again I apologize for this chapters suckiness! I wish I had some talent =/


	6. flashback 3

**A/N:** I think Sunny boy is a bit girly in this chap =/ whopps totally not my fault! Soz for lack of update, my mum was extra ill last week =[

0o0o0o

Sunstreaker lounged around in the flat wearing barely any plating due to last night's bout of interfacing. He smirked, it had gotten to that part in the relationship where they didn't care if they walked around naked, and it felt good. Megatron had left for the mines not too long ago, as always leaving Sunstreaker to his own devises, which got boring sometimes. Idly sipping the energon cube in his hand the yellow mech flicked through the different channels on the holo-screen. As always nothing was on except stupid game shows and dumb soaps. Switching the screen off Sunstreaker headed towards the washroom, his body was still covered in the dried energon Megatron tried to like off him last night. With his mind descending into the energetic exercise last night, the artist turned to solvent on and stood under the war stream. The liquid pinged off his protoform rhythmically making the mech stop to listen to the sounds, showers were always relaxing. Slowly he scrubbed off the pink film that covered his chest and abdomen. Its when he was starting on his legs that he noticed how dirty the floor had gotten with all the dust from the mines and the paint from Sunstreaker's work. Grumbling the yellow mech got on his hands and knees and started to clean the floor, he got so into it that he didn't hear the door open and close or the footsteps heading to the washroom, all he heard was the chuckle.

Megatron had come back when he realized he had forgotten log in card only to be greeted by his lover's naked aft pointing in the air, not that he minded. "Didn't you feel like putting your plating on then?" He joked, Sunstreaker's reaction made him laugh harder. The yellow mech literally jumped a megafoot in the air at being caught scrubbing the floor while inappropriately exposed. The startled mech picked himself off the floor and hugged the big gunmetal grey mech.

"Na, being fully plated is overrated," he teased back, watching the fiery red optics intently, "you should be working" Sunstreaker stated, checking his chronometer to see if he got too carried away with the floor and didn't notice a whole orn passing. Luckily it hadn't. "What are you doing back so early?"

Megatron chuckled and held up his log in card, "I forgot this" he said and pressed a kiss to Sunstreaker's lips, "I'll be home early tonight, want to go to the fights?" it wasn't often they watched the fights, they usually were involved in them, pit, Megatron was the best fighter there!

"Sure, I'll finish my work now then so we can go as soon as you're ready." Sunstreaker replied, turning off the shower and heading to the berthroom they shared, the spare had been converted into a studio for Sunstreaker's art with the remaining of his savings. Megatron left for work for the second time that morning and Sunstreaker finally put his plating back on, so much for freedom.

0o0o0o

Swindle greeted them at the gates of the gladiator pits, the mech had gotten Megatron free seats in the boxed area reserved for the sponsors or enforcers they paid off not to revel the illegal sport. Sunstreaker giggled with excitement, he had never been in the box! This was just great! The two sat next to each other, they had a good view and some mechs and femmes cheered recognising the two best fighters sitting in the Box. In the Box were two other cybertronians, a bulky purple mech with one optic on a featureless face and an enforcer by the look of the symbol on his shoulder. Megatron smiled, he was glad Sunstreaker was happy, now he just had to wait for the perfect moment to ask the artist a very important question. The purple mech headed towards them and Megatron mentally cursed, that was going to stall things for a bit.

"You must be Megatron and Sunstreaker," the Cyclops greeted them, holding out a hand, "I am Shockwave, it's a great honour to meet such brave mechs." Sunstreaker took the hand and shook it, if the mech stroked his ego any more the yellow mech would be at his feet begging for more. Megatron shook the hand next and gave a thankful nod towards Shockwave.

"Thank you, and its not often we have a mech like you sponsoring the battles" he said honestly, usually the mechs that sponsored were nobles who had money to waste, this mech looked like he was from Kaon himself.

"I'm looking for fighters, I sense a rebellion on the way and Kaon needs an army, I've said too much now." Shockwave stated and went back to his place next to the enforcer. Sunstreaker ignored the comment and started to watch the battle between two femmes, it was slightly dull seeming, as they hadn't attacked each other yet. Megatron rallied himself and knelt down in front of Sunstreaker, the yellow mech almost exploded, his vents hitched in ecstasy and the next words that floated out the miner's mouth were the best words in the world.

"Sunstreaker, will you bond with me?"

Sunstreaker squealed and hugged Megatron like there was no tomorrow. Megatron hugged back.

"I take that as a yes then" he laughed; Sunstreaker smacked him on the helm.

"Of coarse that's a yes dumb aft!" Sunstreaker couldn't believe it! Megatron wanted to bond to him! This was the best orn of his life! Swindle smiled from the doorway, he watched the whole thing, that's why he got the tickets for Megatron in the first place. A lot of the miners were going to be giving him credits now he had won the bet; the two were always going to bond. The two mechs in the Box congratulated the couple and carried on with watching the battle. Sunstreaker couldn't wait to get home and have Megatron make good on his promise.

0o0o0o

Sunstreaker woke with a happy spark, he ached all over and was once again missing his plating. The yellow mech smiled, placing a hand over his spark feeling his bondmate's strong spark. It felt amazing, it was nothing like the bond he had with Sideswipe, it was deeper, more intimate and a lot more fun. Sunstreaker stumbled into the energon storage to grab himself a cube, his legs felt weak and shaky, he briefly wondered how Megatron managed to get to work today. Sunstreaker sat down on the sofa and noticed Megatron's log in card on the table. Megatron was getting forgetful.

Humming to himself Sunstreaker replaced his plating picked up the card and headed to the door. Better give the card to the big idiot before he had to come back and get it. Walking down the street the artist's comm. Started beeping with an incoming call, without checking the frequency he opened the link.

_/you got Sunstreaker/_ he said, turning the corner towards the mines; he should catch up to Megatron soon he hoped.

_/You fragging bonded to him didn't you!/ _the angry snarl came, Sunstreaker rolled his optics, he should have expected Sideswipe to call.

_/Yes and it's nothing to do with you/_ he grumbled, good day ruined much!

_/yes it is! What would our creators say about you bonding to a _miner_/_ hissed Sideswipe.

_/they would say they were happy because they like him, goodbye Sides/_ and with that he hung up and carried on walking. He was close to the mines now, a thick stench of rust and unprocessed energon filled the air the closer he got, dust started to clog up his intakes and cloud his optics, how could anyone work in these conditions? He got to the gate ad saw Megatron dragging a grey carcass out of one of the access tunnels; it was Deadbolt, one of their good friends. Sunstreaker covered his mouth in horror at the mangled mech. Megatron looked up when he felt a painful tug on his spark and saw his bonded at the gate, he dropped his load and ran to the gate, pulling the sobbing Sunstreaker into a hug.

"I told you never to come here" he whispered sadly. He had just gotten to the mines when he realized he didn't have his card again, he was about to go back and get it when the main access tunnel collapsed, he barged in to help the trapped mechs, they hadn't found and survivors yet.

"Your card… I just… Deadbolt" Sunstreaker mumbled incoherently, the mines were a horrible place, all around him were mechs and femmes scared and burdened for the leisure of others, the artist doubted that any of them could afford the energon they mined by the looks of them. A femme stalked over to the couple, she was black with orange highlights and a red symbol displayed on her chest. Her face was a mix of worry and stress.

"Firefox, sorry, I didn't know he would come here." Megatron said defensively, the director could be harsh at times. The femme nodded and looked down at the checklist in her hand; she rearranged something and spoke to Megatron.

"I swapped your orn off with today, take him home and look after him, I remember the first time I saw this place, it isn't nice" the miner stared after Firefox stunned, did she just grant him the orn off? Not one to argue the gunmetal mech lead Sunstreaker home.

0o0o0o

"Megatron" Sunstreaker whispered, hugging the big mech from behind, resting his head in-between the shoulder plates, "why do you stay there?"

Megatron groaned, he knew this was coming, "I have to love, I can't get work any where else, the Autobots don't approve of Kaon sparked mechs." The yellow mech sighed.

"Then things need to change, remember that mech yesterday? Shockwave said he sensed a rebellion was coming" the artist said hopefully, this could be the chance to change things on the planet; he just needed Megatron to see that.

"Shockwave is going to get himself killed, the Autobots silence any mechs that appose them." Megatron hated to admit it but a rebellion would be better than another orn in the mines.

"He wanted fighters, we're the best the gladiatorial pits have! Imagine the damage we could do!" the smaller mech murmured into the audio of the miner, "we could change this planet for the better, make it fairer." Megatron shivered at the thought of fairness, it would be good to have, easier to live with than the corrupt council that rule now.

"Fine, how do we contact Shockwave?"

0o0o0o

**F/N:** OMG! Sunstreaker you devil! You stole this chapter from me! =[ I don't really know how he ended up persuading Megatron to rebel, honest!

Till next time! (with should be later tonight with luck!)


	7. Chapter 3

01/09/2010 04:30:00

**A/N:** sorry that it's a tad late lol XD hope you enjoy it, It was horrible to write coz I just fail at anything intense lol. ENJOY!

0o0o0o

Prowl was close to losing it with the defiant yellow twin. They had been in the interrogation room for a while and Sunstreaker was yet to give a useful answer. Things were getting desperate; they needed to know if the twin had handed over any information and if so what information, but the warrior wasn't giving in. Prowl held in a sigh and tried again.

"Who are you bonded to Sunstreaker?" he said stoically, glaring harshly at the mech in front of him, doorwings hitched up in a threatening display. Sunstreaker laughed and shook his head.

"That's a mighty personal question Prowl," the yellow mech teased, "why don't you tell me who your bonded to first?" and with that a smirk spread across his faceplates, sitting back in the chair with his arms crossed over his chest. Prowl rubbed his optics in frustration, they weren't getting anywhere.

"I wouldn't tell you if I was Sunstreaker," Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge at Prowl's little declaration.

"See what I mean? Anyway it don't matter, we all know about you and Jazz" Sunstreaker said smugly, he just needed to stall a little longer, Megatron was going to be here soon and then the leaders could talk peace treaties, or attack which Sunstreaker would prefer right now. Stupid Autobots deserved to be attacked right now. Prowl's glare deepened and he stood up and headed to the door.

"Sunstreaker you have left no option but this," the door opened and Jazz stepped in. oh, things just got bad. "Jazz has authorization to find out if you have been slipping data by any means, so I suggest you start talking" Prowl eyed Sunstreaker, searching for some reaction, there was nothing, the mech seemed withdrawn. Sunstreaker was reaching through the bond, his internal panic rising, he knew what Jazz did, he had helped Jazz once or twice with an extremely difficult prisoner. Jazz sat in the seat that Prowl had just vacated. The saboteur gave Sunstreaker a warm smile as Prowl left and locked the door. They were alone.

"Hey Sunny," he said cheerfully, "I just want to ask ya some questions, that alright with ya right?" Sunstreaker nodded, not trusting his voice to answer. Jazz grinned, "That's great, how are ya?"

"Fine"

Jazz looked thoughtful and then spoke again, "Did ya know that the war was coming?" Sunstreaker froze; Jazz couldn't have worked it out already could he? He was good but he wasn't _that_ good.

"I knew of the rebellion, not the war," he answered carefully. Jazz nodded.

"Care to tell me 'bout this rebellion?" Jazz was piecing what he knew of the twins together, trying to work out how the yellow one had ended up bonded to a Decepticon. Sunstreaker shrugged.

"I was one of the main parts in the rebellion." He explained, "I was a gladiator champion and I met a mech called Shockwave at the pits once, he was talking about looking for fighters and my bonded and I ignored him" he paused, his optics offlining at the memory that came up, "the next orn my bonded went to work in the mines, but he left his log in card at home, I went to find him." He held back the lump in his throat, "when I got to the mines I saw one of my close friends being dragged out a collapsed tunnel by my bonded, he was dead, so mangled from the rumble." He stopped when Jazz put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright mech, carry on" the TIC's visor flashed brightly, another puzzle piece to the complicated puzzle that was Sunstreaker. He was bonded to a miner, but that didn't really narrow it down, most the 'cons were.

"That night I persuaded him to contact Shockwave, so we could join the cause." Sunstreaker smirked, "We were told to meet him and the others in some warehouse, he told me to bring my sketch pad, little did I know that he wanted me to design the symbol of the rebellion and my bonded to command the fighters" the yellow mech relaxed a bit, remembering the meeting, "the only thing we didn't have was a name, the others had things like, 'deceived' and 'convicts' they were surprised when I jokingly mixed the two together." Jazz gasped a bit, he was staring at the mech that named and designed the Decepticons. "We were the original Decepticons."

"How did you end up on the Autobots mech?" Jazz asked, Sunstreaker was secretly relieved that Jazz hadn't resorted to his 'special' techniques to extract information from him.

"We were waiting for the right moment, we spent vorns planning, Sideswipe caught wind of our plans, he signed me up to the 'bots" he answered truthfully, no point denying it now. Sunstreaker felt an incoming message on his bond,

_::Hold on, were in our way, should be there in six breems::_ Megatron pushed through.

_::Who's with you?::_ Sunstreaker asked, ignoring Jazz who was giving him an odd look.

_::Constructions, Starscream_ _and Soundwave::_

"Sunny, what ya doing?" the TIC questioned, he looked slightly irritated and then he stood up and walked around the table so he was standing behind the yellow mech. Sunstreaker's crested helm smashed into the table, "Your fragging talking to him aren't you!" Jazz shouted, "who the frag is he Sunny, what have ya fragging told him?" despite his size in comparcent to Sunstreaker the TIC threw the big mech on the floor and kicked him in the abdomen, "have you be a fragging spy all this time?" the black and white spat. Sunstreaker groaned, his left optic was shattered and he was starting to cough up energon.

"No… Jazz, the bonds been closed since the start of the war," he choked out, what the pit did he do to deserve this? An explosion rocked the room alarms started ringing out and Prowl came into the room.

"Jazz the base is under attack from Devastator." He informed Jazz. Suddenly the lights went out and the alarms ceased. Prowl tried the door. It didn't open.

"Soundwave" Jazz hissed, this was only the beginning. Jazz knelt in front of the fallen Sunstreaker. "Did you organise this?" he asked. Sunstreaker sneered at the TIC.

"Frag you" he growled, "I've been loyal and you accuse me, frag you." He pulled himself up just as the door blew open, three mechs walked in the room. Without the lights Jazz could see one had wings and the others the ground types.

"Well what do we have here? SIC, TIC and one of those unicron spawned twins. How interesting." A screechy voice taunted. Starscream advanced on Prowl, catching his counterpart by his doorwings and digging blue fingers into the sensitive panels, his laugh filled the room when Prowl cried out in pain.

"Starscream, take him out of hear" the husky voice of Megatron sounded. The Decepticon SIC smirked and gunned his thrusters, dragging Prowl out by his doorwings. Jazz went to attack Megatron but Soundwave intercepted him, grabbing the saboteur by the neck and slamming him into the ground, knocking him out. Sunstreaker stood stunned, that didn't just happen, did it? How have the Decepticons lost so many battles when they just took out the second and third in command so easily?

"Autobots threat: terminated. Sunstreaker: come with us" Soundwave chimed in his flat monotone voice. Sunstreaker didn't hesitate; he crossed the room and hugged his bonded quickly.

"you got here just in time" he whispered into the grey mech's audio. Megatron chuckled and hoisted the yellow mech onto his shoulder.

"Start kicking and screaming so it looks like you being kidnapped." The Decepticon leader ordered. Sunstreaker did just that and the left the _Ark_ that way, Jazz in tow.

0o0o0o

The first thing Jazz became aware of when he woke up was Sunstreaker yelling at the top of his vocalizer, much to his chagrin. The TIC checked his injuries, he seemed to be fine but his next and head ached somewhat. Stupid Soundwave. The second thing he became aware of was the fact he was locked up in the Decepticon brig- how did that happen?

"MEGATRON YOU AFT! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE FOREVER! I WILL GET OUT!" Sunstreaker roared, he was in the cell opposite Jazz and next to Prowl, who really didn't seem too impressed with his neighbour. "COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MECH!"

"SUNNY SHUT UP!" Jazz shouted, he was _so_ not in the mood for Sunstreaker right now. The yellow twin did shut up and glared at Jazz. The door to the brig opened and three winged mechs walked in, the command trine.

"Megatron wants the yellow one." Starscream stated, pointing at Sunstreaker. Thundercracker and Skywarp opened Sunstreaker's cell and grabbed the mech as he tried to bolt out the door. He was dragged out thrashing, leaving Jazz and Prowl to wonder what had just happened.

0o0o0o

Outside the brig area the seekers let go. Sunstreaker brushed himself off and tried to ignore the scratches on his paint, was all the theatrics really necessary?

"Your lucky Autobot, if you were anyone else you would be dead by now." Starscream sneered. Sunstreaker waved it off.

"And if you stab Megatron in the back again, I will dismantle you myself, starting with your wings." Starscream shut up and stormed off, leaving his trine mates to take the Autobot to Megatron.

0o0o0o

**F/N:** sorry for any mistakes! And hugs to all my reviewers! And any one who has read, alerted or faved! You guys give me hope!


	8. flashback 4

26/09/2010 08:57:00

Sunstreaker wondered around the warehouse that acted has the rebellion's secret head quarters. The place was disgusting, covered in grim and dust from the mines not to far away. Mechs sat in a circle drinking energon in the corner while Shockwave paced back and forth waiting for news from Megatron who was trying to get the seekers on their side. Everything was going alright, the name was thought of and the insignia was designed, all they needed was the troops.

One mech sat quietly on the other side of the warehouse, he was doing nothing and his masked face gave away no emotion. Curious, Sunstreaker walked over to the mech and sat next to him.

"What's your name?" he asked quietly, the blue mech turned his head and his red visor flashed, surprised someone was talking to him.

"Designation: Soundwave." The cassette carrier droned out, his voice monotone and dull. Sunstreaker briefly wondered why he talked like that. "Reason: accident as sparkling rendered voice capabilities useless"

How did he….

"Telepathic" oh. That explained a lot then.

Warmth pushed into Sunstreaker's spark, making the mech smile involuntarily. Megatron finally had news on the Vosian council.

_::The seekers will help, tell Shockwave I will be returning tomorrow, can't wait to see you again::_ Sunstreaker giggled like a love struck youngling before getting a grip on himself and getting up to inform Shockwave of the news.

Shockwave was using Megatron and Sunstreaker as communications to stay undetectable to Autobot spies, the link between them gave the Decepticon and untraceable way of gathering troops. Unfortunately that meant the newly bonded couple were away from each other a lot.

"Shockwave, the Vosian council have agreed to aid us in the rebellion against the Autobots." The purple mechs single optic glowed a deep yellow, somehow his expressionless face was all Sunstreaker needed to see that mayhem was on the way.

"Excellent, we shall make our move when Megatron returns, we shall hit the Autobots at the academy's first" Shockwave strode off to the small table set up in the corner; it had multiple datapads on it full of names and places in Iacon, Shockwave spared now expense at getting the army organised. Sunstreaker watched the mech's back in shock; no way was he going to attack an academy, not on his life.

"Shockwave, we can't hit an academy! Younglings and sparklings attended those places! That's just monstrous!" the artist shouted, disgusted at the thought of killing a young life. Shockwave froze, the other mechs in the room – including Soundwave- stared at the two mechs, waiting to see what happened next. The Cyclops glared over his shoulder, his accusing optic alight with a fiery rage.

"They send OUR younglings down into the mines as soon as the hit the age of adolescence! How can you say that they don't _deserve _this!" He roared flinging a datapad across the warehouse. Sunstreaker felt a familiar anger rise up that he only felt once, that one time when he ended up crushing his brother's arm.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU!" the yellow mech screamed, lunging for the purple mechs throat, "HOW FRAGGING _DARE_ YOU!" A sick satisfaction spread through Sunstreaker as he felt the cables and struts crack and collapse under his hands. "IF WE DO THAT WE ARE NO BETTER THAN _THEM!_" he growled out. Finally the yellow hands let go and the purple mech fell to the floor, intakes spluttering and energon leaking down his front. "You saying you have no emotions but all you are is a mech driven by revenge." Sunstreaker spat out before leaving the warehouse for home.

0o0o0o

Sunstreaker slumped onto his sofa, exhausted and shaken from the confrontation in the warehouse. His spark was still racing in his chassis with no intention to slow down any time soon. The annoying beep of his comm. Link went off, causing the yellow mech to groan, who ever it was he didn't want to talk to them. Sunstreaker ignored the comm. And wandered into his studio to blow off some steam, how dare Shockwave! He had no right to kill younglings! The beep went off again, causing Sunstreaker to throw his brush across the room. Who the frag wanted to talk to him so badly? Huffing, the yellow mech answered the comm.

_/what/_ he hissed down the line, this better be worth it.

_/hey Sunny, how you been?/_ Sunstreaker's vents hitched, that was the last voice he expected to hear after all this time.

_/I'm doing good, how about you Sideswipe?/_ there was silence on the other end, the artist had almost forgotten about his brother… and what he did to him.

_/I'm doing fine Sunny, erm, can I meet up with you, talk face to face?/_ Sunstreaker felt a snarl build up in his throat, Sideswipe wanted to meet up? What the slag had changed? _/please. I cant do this over the comm., I will be at the town hall tomorrow at mid-cycle, I'll see you there./._ And with that Sideswipe disconnected the link, leaving Sunstreaker fighting an internal battle on weather he should go or not.

0o0o0o

Sunstreaker lent against the wall of the town hall. The building was grotty, like most of Kaon, and it was in much need of repair. The yellow mech grumbled at his brother's lateness, the stupid slagger wanted to meet up and he's fragging late! A small group of mechs and femmes were gathered not too far from him, they were all giggling and messing around, the couldn't be much older than sparkling by the looks of some of them.

A large transport made it's way down the small road, the red Autobot symbol displayed on the front and sides. The vehicle pulled to a stop outside the town hall, a black and white enforcer jumped out and unsubspaced a datapad.

"Battlestorm." The enforcer called out.

"Here!" yelled a tiny mech from the group, he bounced away from them and into the back of the transport. The mech continued calling out names and Sunstreaker did his best to ignore the whole ridiculous thing; this is what the Decepticons will be fighting? This rebellion will be over all to quickly.

"Sunstreaker" the mention of his name brought the artist to stare at the doorwinged mech.

"there must be a mistake" Sunstreaker said bluntly, he did not want to join the Autobots.

"there is no mistake here, your name is on the list you have to come with us" the enforcer informed him.

"is my brother, Sideswipe, coming?" he growled, anger rising up in his chest. The enforcer nodded.

"he's been with us for quite some time." Sunstreaker pursed his lips, he walked as calmly as he could to the transport and got on, he was going to talk to his brother, leave and go back home to hopefully Megatron.

0o0o0o

Megatron watched as his bonded jumped into an Autobot transport, he was horrified, hurt. Anger threatened to rear its ugly head but somehow the miner managed to push it down. He had to speak to Shockwave.

0o0o0o

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT?" Megatron roared, Shockwave didn't flinch, he stared down the large grey mech before saying.

"I told him of the plans to attack the academies and he tried to strangle me, he obviously was planning on betraying us so early on." The Cyclops carried on with his work like nothing had happened. Megatron threw up a block on the bond, feeling as if his spark had just been ripped out.

"then lets get started, before he tells the Autobots everything." Megatron snarled. He felt a thirst for Autobot blood and by primus he was going to satisfy it.


	9. flashback 5

**A/N:** yes, I have some explaining to do! I was busy with schoolwork and planning other stories I forgot to update! Well any way Christmas holidays now so I have more time to write! YAY!

And Ayumi, your review on the last chapter made me laugh! Here's another early Christmas present for you!

**DISCLAIMER:** DO NOT OWN, but Christmas is coming up so maybe that could change….

0o0o0o

Sunstreaker sat in the crowded bunker, mechs and femmes of every description huddled away from the bombs raining down outside. The attack had started as he had arrived at Icon's academy, he didn't even get a chance to step off the transport. Next thing the artist knew he was being dragged down into the bunkers with both his legs missing. Something else was also missing from his spark though; it hurt more than the missing limbs. He couldn't feel Megatron anymore. Sunstreaker kept quiet, he let the medic seal off his wounds and then just stared at the wall, trying to push through the block on his and Megatron's bond. The bond held fast, no matter what he threw at it. The bombs had been failing for a while now, they were yet to cease and the Autobots began to wonder whether they would ever get out of the bunker. The screams of dieing Cybertronians could be heard outside, mechs and femmes Sunstreaker didn't even know were fighting to protect him. It felt… wrong.

Shockwave must have had this organized; all he needed to do was to give the orders. Sunstreaker had under estimated the power a group of rag tag mechs could do to an elite army. Megatron must be out there, fighting along side friends, where was he? Which group did he join in with? Was he safe? A million and one things ran through the yellow mechs mind, he was so distracted he didn't notice the visored mech waving his hand in front of his optics.

"Hey mech, any one home?" the strangely happy mech chimed. His chest stuck out and his colorization was much like the enforcer's back in Kaon except for the red Autobot symbol displayed proudly on his chest plate. Sunstreaker shook his head in an attempt to clear the worries from it. "what's yer name stumpy?" the mech said in a poor effort to raise the yellow mechs mood. Sunstreaker merely rolled his optics back.

"The names Sunstreaker, _not_ 'Stumpy'" he hissed back. The blue visor flashed bright and the stupid grin on the mech grew.

"Well thank primus we found ya! Sides has been driving me crazy!" Sunstreaker groaned, he just wanted to be on his own right now; he didn't want to put up with his brother. Megatron had abandoned him and he had no legs, all he wanted to do was crawl into a hole somewhere and rust alone till the end of time. Tears threatened to overflow from his optics but he forced them down, he wouldn't give that slagger the satisfaction of making him cry. The happy Autobot started calling someone over, a medic maybe? Maybe Sunstreaker had slipped into comatose without noticing. A blur of red and black manifested itself in front of the artist's optics, the blur focused into his brother, joy.

"Thanks Jazz!" Sideswipe sang. The mech now identified as Jazz skipped off, leaving the two brothers alone to talk. Sunstreaker growled as Sideswipe moved closer. This was _his_ fault some how, Sunstreaker knew it.

"Did you sign me up." Sunstreaker said as calmly as he could. Sideswipe stared blankly; as if he had no clue as to what his brother was getting at.

"Sunny, I-"

"Spare me the slag _brother_, did you put _my_ name down on the Autobot recruitment database?" Sideswipe looked away, that one action told Sunstreaker all he needed to know. Sideswipe had set him up. For the first time Sunstreaker looked his brother over, the red Autobot symbol sat squarely in the center of Sideswipe's chest plate. "Your one of _them_" Sunstreaker spat at his brother, "one of the mechs that force the miners to work and the flyers to walk." The remark caught Sideswipe's attention; the red mech gave his brother a sad expression.

"So what I heard was true, you were part of the rebellion." He murmured, "I had hoped Lightwind was wrong."

"Lightwind? That slagger was one of the first to sign up to the Decepticons, he told me about how great it was we were doing something to change the world." Sunstreaker hissed, another betrayal? Could this day get any worse?

"he also said you got bonded to the mech in charge." Sideswipe smiled sadly. Sunstreaker had to force down more tears.

"Megatron isn't he mech in charge, he just had to gather the volunteers, and he's blocked the bond now, thanks to you." Sunstreaker whispered, the pain shooting through his entire body, both physical and emotional, when was it going to end.

"Yes, Megatron was the mech's name." Sideswipe said thoughtfully, he put his black hand over his brother's yellow, "I'm so sorry."

0o0o0o

Sunstreaker awoke feeling groggy. Bright lights burned his optics and the unpleasant smell of disinfectant greeted his olfactory sensors. He was, undoubtedly, in a Med-bay. The first thing he noticed was voices, they were not to far away and he could just make them out.

"Do you think this 'Megatron' was serious about war?" one worried voice asked. Someone grunted.

"Prime will get him, he'll be on trial and executed by next megaorn, you wait and see."

"you think so Ratch?"

"Yes, the enforcers are already arresting anyone connected to the mech, war won't happen today Nightlock."

Sunstreaker stopped listening, he didn't want to hear anymore. He knew he had to stay quiet about his connection to Megatron, he need to stay out of the prisons long enough to reach Megatron, and Primus knows what the Autobots would do to him if they knew of the bond. Depression took his spark suddenly, what was the point? Things had gone too far already, war was waging and it was his fault, how could he live with that guilt for the rest of his life? How much blood was already on his hands? Sunstreaker looked across the Med-bay, a laser scalpel was only an arms reach away, if he could get he could slit his main energon line and be done with it all, he would bleed out before he medics could even do something about it. Slowly he reached out, he almost had it until someone pushed the surgical tool trolley out of his reach.

"Don't suspect I don't know what your thinking mech" the gruff medic said, Sunstreaker glared at the medic with the grey chevron. "We need every unit if we are in a war, I'm not about to lose a perfectly good one in my Med-bay." Sunstreaker groaned, offlining his optics. The medic sighed and patted Sunstreaker on the shoulder, he had already replaced both the legs on this mech and given him and energon transfer, he wasn't about to let all that hard work go to waste. He cast one more look at the yellow mech.

"I can tell your going to give me the pit"

0o0o0o

**F/N: **next chappy is in the present! And it will be up soon! Hope you all have a merry Christmas!


	10. Chapter 4

Megatron admired the mech's bare protoform before, he smiled to himself quietly, satisfied for once in a long time, Sunstreaker was still recharging silently beside him, delicate lips curved into a soft smile. The restraints had fallen as soon as they were alone in his quarters, four millennia of celibacy erupting into raw passion. The war lord traced the lines on his bonded's back, ugly scars marred the soft metal, creating patterns on the former artist's body, almost like the tattoos the natives of earth had.

Humans. yes that is what they are called, fitting name for such a useless race, they destroyed their own planet in the short lives they had lived, not that the Cybertronians are a good example. War had destroyed most of Cybertron, leaving the beautiful metal structures in twisted shards. Primus they had fragged up bad, the planet was now unrecognizable.

"I honestly can hear the cogs turning in your head." A muffled voice broke through the tyrant's musings. Sunstreaker sat up on his elbows and pouted at his love, "I hope your not having second thoughts about our deal." Megatron laughed and kissed the golden mech on the nose.

"No, not at all." He answered, cupping the side of Sunstreaker's face, content just to stare into the bright azure optics that his spark so craved to see again. What was he doing? Why did he start a war and ruin everything he had? They could run away… leave Earth and Cybertron behind and stay on some far distant planet where they would never be found. Starscream would approve of course, he would happily run the Decepticons into the ground and surrender to the Autobots… he couldn't let that happen, not to the mechs he had commanded for so long now.

Sunstreaker eyed Megatron, his spark pulsing rapidly still after the bout of fervor they had shared, they sat in silence, comfortable in each others presence, enjoying the company they both had lacked for so long. Sunny spoke.

"Give me the treaty, I'll go to the Autobots and give it to them, don't damage Jazz or Prowl and you have a chance of Prime taking you seriously." Megatron huffed, there was no way he was never going to hear the end of this treaty thing.

"Just stay here with me, they'll have you checked out by a medic and they will see that you have been interfacing, they'll catch you out." It was a lousy excuse but he didn't want the yellow warrior to slip from his berth once again. Sunny Smirked at the grey mech.

"Wouldn't worry about that, only Ratchet can examine me," a long time ago when he first got to the academy, Sunstreaker became depressed with hiding the pain of a shut off bond, he became so bad Ratchet demanded to know what was going on in order to treat him properly. Ratchet signed the declaration of Patient confidentiality and the warrior spilled everything. Luckily for Sunstreaker, the medic agreed to keep it a secret, he didn't want to put the mech back together after the Autobots had 'questioned' him. Megatron stared blankly.

"And that means what?..." Megatron was confused, why only having one medic examine you be beneficial in any purpose to the situation they currently found themselves in? The yellow mech laughed, sitting up and started looking for his plating.

"Don't worry," he said reattaching his abdominal plating, pausing as a devious thought occurred to him. "When you're writing the treaty, can you make on of the demands that I'm there when you sort things out with the Prime?"

The warlords face twisted into puzzlement, "Why?" he asked.

Sunstreaker smirked, "you'll see."

0o0o0o

Jazz glared at the seeker pacing up and down between the cells. The slagger hadn't left since Sunstreaker had been dragged out of the brig. Starcream's footfalls irked Jazz some what but it didn't distract him from the Sunstreaker shaped puzzle he was faced with. Nothing made sense, the unknown mech was said to rule the troops but not the whole of the decepticons, which apparently belonged to Shockwave, but Shockwave worked for Megatron so something must have happened to Shockwave to make him lose his position like that. Jazz's optics flicked to his recharging bondmate across the hall, he couldn't imagine their bond being closed for millions of years, no wonder the sunshine mech was always in a bad mood. The TIC ran things over and over again in his mind, trying to fix things together, something really didn't add up and Starscream's low muttering only added to the dread slowly building up inside. The twin couldn't be bonded to Screamer, that just wouldn't work, they both were too arrogant. It had to be someone higher up otherwise Megatron wouldn't have…

_Megatron_…

MEGATRON!

Suddenly everything fitted into place, him being a miner, in charge of ground troops… yes! It _had_ to be him! Jazz gently probed his bond with Prowl, trying to awake the mech from his slumber, desperate to tell him what he now knew. No such luck, Prowl ran on empty most the time, his body had shut down since they didn't get any fuel from the ever so caring cons. Looks like he would just have to wait for rescue…

0o0o0o

Sunstreaker was rushed to the Med-bay before he could say anything when he appeared in the _Ark_'s perimeter, he didn't have a chance to pass Prime the datapad he had that held the precious cargo. He had to kick up a fight or two to get Ratchet out of a rare recharge and into his domain but it was worth it in the end, he had so much to tell the medic! Though not right now, the medic was glowering at him while running the scanner over his spark. The machine bleeped rapidly then calmed causing Ratchet to frown and rescan the area.

"Sunny, what did you do while over at the 'cons, did you 'talk' to someone" the medic asked, his dull optics staring the twin down, was his spark still showing residue energy from the joining? That was an unusually long time for residue to remain…

"Erm, yes?" he answered unsurely, Ratchet huffed and hurried to his storage compartment, he dug through it until he produced another scanner Sunny had never seen before, it had a large screen on it unlike the other smaller screens others had. Again he wave it over the same area, but held it there and watched whatever was on the screen.

"Sunny, you're sparked." He said flatly, almost disbelieving, the CMO flopped down into the nearest seat, "why in Primus's name did you go and get sparked?" Sunstreaker didn't answer, he had gone into a state of shock, him and Megatron had never spoke about sparklings, yet here he was, carrying the spark the would be the Decepticon heir. He _really_ needed to give Prime that datapad.

0o0o0o

**F/N:** sorry for being dead! Things just got on top of me, and sorry if this chap was rubbish! I'm just getting motivated to write again!


	11. Chapter 5 Epiloge

**A/N: **Whoa... What's this? an update? GET OUT! On a more serious note I am truely sorry for keeping you waiting for the end of the stroy so long! It was sort of one thing after another and the story got no attention! (sorry college work comes first!)

Any way here it is at long last! I've rewritten this so many times I have lost count! so I hope you enjoy it!

0o0o0o

Sunstreaker tapped his chest plate absent-mindedly, pondering on the outcome of his meeting with Prime, he hoped to Primus the Autobot leader took the request for peace seriously, for everyone's sake. The yellow bot stopped his tapping when a painful spike of energy flared out from his spark, almost as if the tiny life in there was protesting to the abuse. Sunstreaker sighed, the Med-bay was boring, Ratchet had insisted he stayed here until Prime called him in for debriefing. There was only one other Bot in the room with him, Ratchet was off playing TIC and lucky for Sunny, Sideswipe was in stasis until Ratchet could make new parts for his neck, which gave him a few orns of brother free time, he defiantly needed it, learning of the second spark he carried required much thought. He had even blocked off Megatron just so his mind was clear, not that it worked, his mind was currently a massive ball of worries and unpleasant thoughts. He could feel Megatron gently probing the block, concern clear on the wave length, Sunny decided to let the block down slightly, just enough to let Megatron that he was fine and that he just needed time to himself, thankfully the grey mech backed off and left his mate to his thoughts. His comm. Beeped, letting him know he had been summoned. Sunstreaker readied himself for what was to come

0o0o0o

The Prime stared at the yellow mech before him, his face in disbelief behind his mask. He couldn't believe what he had just read, the offensive datapad sat on the desk where he had placed it after reading the bizzare demands of the warlord. Nothing made sense any more to Optimus, why would Megatron take the SIC and TIC, as well as the best fighter they had and return said fighter back to them, unscathed and healthy baring a message of peace? Ironhide and Ratchet were both flummoxed by it as too, well, Ironhide was, Ratchet had a feeling that Sunstreaker was the reason for the sudden demand for peace, especially since one of the demands for the meeting was Sunstreaker _had_ to be present at the negotiations, under no circumstances was he not to be there. Prime rubbed his optics and finally spoke up.

"You are sure it was Megatron who gave you this?" he asked, for what seemed the 50th time. Sunstreaker narrowed his optics at his 'leader'. Yes he was fragging sure! He had just faced the mech senseless when he was given the datapad, though he neglected to mention that detail. His spark twitched at the thought, forcing the warrior to remember his current condition, which thankfully Ratchet had kept quiet about.

"Yes Prime, the seekers pulled me out the brig and then put me in a room with him, Megatron said how this war was now counterproductive and had destroyed the object of it." The yellow mech rattled, he had rehearsed it enough that it slipped off his tongue like it was the truth. Ironhide raised his optic ridge, there was something crucial detail, the mech had seemed distracted since walking into the room, like he was hiding something. Prime on the other hand accepted Sunny's explanation and appeared thoughtful.

"Very well Sunstreaker, you are dismissed, go back to your quarters and rest." The Prime ordered, Sunstreaker nodded and left, once the door slid shut behind the warrior Ironhide turned to Prime.

"He's hiding somin' Prime," he said, "He ain't telling us the whole story." Ratchet cursed internally, he didn't want to break the promise he had with the twin, the twin's attachment to Megatron was never an immediate threat to the Autobots, but now the dammed mech had just gone and got himself sparked. Would his life ever be simple?

"I understand Ironhide, but I cannot turn down this chance to end this war." Optimus said grimly, he knew there was a 99% chance this whole thing was a trap, end the war yes, but only so the Decepticons came out on top. All things aside Prime believed what Sunstreaker had said about Megatron, that he thought the war was now pointless. He remembered when Megatron first appeared, he preached to those dammed by the Autobot senate, saying if they followed him he will lead them to a fairer society, but something had gone wrong and Megatron turned into a tyrant bent on destruction. "We shall meet with them at the designated place and negotiate" he ignored the angry look on Ironhide's face and turned to Ratchet, "Please inform Sunstreaker will shall be attending the negotiations and that we will require his presence." Ratchet nodded and opened the comm. Link while Ironhide stormed out. Prime hoped to Primus he had just made the right decision.

0o0o0o

Optimus was still doubting himself on the walk through the desert, was this the right decision? Would Prowl (if they ever got him back) wring his circuits out for bringing a mech classified as 'compromised' to a (hopefully) peace negotiation? The four Autobots approched the five mechs standing in the desert, Optimus was relived to see both Jazz and Prowl in working condition and apparently injury-less, Megatron smiled, not his usual 'I'm going to destroy you and everything you love' smile, but a genuine 'I'm glad to see you' smile. Ratchet was stood next to Sunstreaker, keeping a hand on the mech's arm.

"Optimus!" the warlord greeted loudly, "I am happy to see you have answered my call for peace positively!" Optimus took his time to eye up the decepticons, Starscream was without his null rays, Soundwave's shoulder cannon was absent was was the pain in the aft fusion cannon that Megatron was so attached to. So he had made the right decision after all, he almost felt bad for bringing weapons.

"Yes Megatron," he responded, " I could not overlook a chance for peace, but I must ask, why the sudden change?" Optimus watched the large mech fidget, much to his utter disbelief, (Megatron was uncomfortable?) the warlord didn't respond at first, he simply signalled his two commanding officers to release Jazz and Prowl, sending them on their way back to their leader.

"Prime, there are things you cannot understand in this universe, one is how this war got so out of hand and the second, how demanding my bondmate is." he said with a smirk his gaze flickering toward Sunstreaker.

"I am _not!" _he piped up, much to the surprise of Prime and Ironhide, Jazz just smiled, he was right! Prowl just simply shook his head as he felt his mate's ego fluctuate through the bond. Sunstreaker's face was positively comical, he was pouting and he had his arms crossed. Megatron just laughed.

"Terribly sorry dear," he chuckled, now facing Prime, "as you can see I believe it is time for a truce, we cannot let this pointless fighting continue." he said very seriously, Sunstreaker crossed the self imposed 'no man's land' and stood next to the mech, he whispered into the grey mech's audio and judging from his facial expression Ratchet guessed he was just informed of the good news Sunny had. Megatron held Sunny at arms length, gazing into the blue orbs that were Sunny's optics, "Truely?" he asked, "you are sparked?" Sunstreaker said nothing, he simply smiled and gave a brief nod, not breaking the eye contact they held. The Autobots felt uncomfortable, being privy to such a tender moment between the bond mates. Megatron finally let his emotions get the better of him, he pulled Sunstreaker in and hugged him, he didn't want to let go, not ever again. Starscream was the one to ruin the moment.

"Can we just get fragging on with it!" He yelled, his non-existent patience wearing thin, Megatron laughed at the interruption, taking it lightly compared to Sunstreaker who glared daggers at the seeker.

"Sorry Prime," The large mech apologised "I was not expecting such a development" Prime just nodded, still unable to process what was going on, Ratchet worried briefly that the Prime was going to pull a Prowl and have a logic meltdown.

"How are we going to do this Megatron? I'm sure you have some demands for Cybertron and how it is governed." Optimus said finally, now standing tall, demanding the attention. Megatron smirked, he finally had the chance for real change.

"First, the Senate needs to be replaced, its too corrupted to be allowed to continue," Megatron said slowly, pleased when Optimus nodded in agreement, he continued, "Vos and Kaon must be represented by someone actually from them, _not _some Iacon representative." he left it there, waiting for Optimus' response, the words hung in the air like a thick vale. Optimus did not see any harm in the demands, really they were things he would have done himself, things he thought would have prevented the war.

"Very well Megatron," Optimus said, he held out his hand for the larger mech. Megatron raised an optic ridge, he had been expecting some sort of bargaining, or at least Prime offer something to the table. Optimus still held out his hand, Megatron took it and shook, "Megatron" Prime said, "I would be honoured if you represented Kaon and help me to rebuild Cybertron." all the mechs were silent, Watching the exchange, was this it? They all thought, is this really the end of the fighting? Megatron let out a bellowing laugh.

"Of course Prime!" he chimed, "It would be my pleasure!"

0o0o0o

_**12 vorns later**_

Megatron collapsed onto the large sofa that sat in the front room to his rather large home. It had been a long day of debating on miner's rights, some mechs were still stuck in the old ways before the war, thankfully Optimus had stepped in and tipped the scales his way, still, at least they were even talking about it. The sound of small feet greeted his audios and two small mechlings jumped on him.

"Your home!" the yellow and grey one chirped, hugging Megatron happily, the red and gold one waited until his brother was out the way before jumping on his sparker. Megatron laughed and hugged them both.

"Sunvector, Wildiron, how are my favourite mechs doing?" Megatron asked the two bots giggled. Megatron had no idea what he had done to diverse the twins, both of them had traits of each parent, Wildiron took more after Sunstreaker, he had the same helmvents and smiler body design, unlike his carrier though he sported a lot of red, complemented by gold on his thighs and upper arms, he also was anti social like his carrier, choosing to spend time with his brother rather than other sparklings, Sunvector always tried to get him to play with others though. Sunvector was basicly a small Megatron, except he was painted yellow bar his hands, fore arms and lower legs, which were a deep grey, he had the unfortunate nack for pranks, it didn't help that the few time Sideswipe had come to visit he would teach the would be hellion new tricks to annoy his parents with.

"Carrier is very grumpy today." Wildiron said, "Vector went into his studio which I told him not to!" said the red twin, giving a pointed stare at the other, "he ruined one of carrier's paintings!"

"I did not! It was already like that!" wailed the yellow mechlet. Megatron groaned, when they got into arguments they usually wouldn't stop until one of them got bored, which unfortunately took a while. Megatron stood up and went to find his mate so he could hear what really happened. He found Sunstreaker in the studio, trying to rectify what ever damage his art his art had suffered at the hands of the sparklings. Sunny's bad mood though was more due to the fact he was in the later stages of carrying, which were increasingly draining on the systems. Megatron placed a soothing hand on his mate's shoulder, Sunstreaker sighed and put down the brush he was holding.

"I'm going to have to start again on this one" he said quietly, looking at the smudge marring the painting of Iacon's skyline. He stood and hugged Megatron, "how was the senate today?" he asked, walking out of the studio to find his sparklings.

"Negotiations are going well, Prime is spear heading the campaign so it's getting more positive reactions now, though a final settlement is still far away" he shrugged, it would always take a long time to get something approved. "What happened to the painting?"

Sunstreaker smiled "Vector and Iron were playing with a ball, it rolled into the studio, Vector managed to trip and fall into the wet painting" It was no-ones fault really, just a spot of rather bad luck. The yellow mech tapped his chest fondly, "If this one splits I think I may go crazy" he laughed, Megatron smiled and kissed his beautiful mate.

Megatron couldn't believe how different things were in just twelve vorns, most of Cybertron had been rebuilt, refugees had been piling back ever since the announcement of the war's end, the mines were yet to reopen but Earth had been happy to supply Prime with the necessary energy to sustain their planet. Thanks to his ambassador status he was able to supply his family with a large home in Kaon, far from the mines and gladiator pits, a lot of the decepticons moved to Kaon, they were often found in the pits fighting. The bonded pair hadn't been back to the pits themselves, but Soundwave often did, he had stayed close to the family, the twins enjoyed playing with the casseticons and Megatron enjoyed having someone to slink off to the bars with on his nights off sparkling duties.

Sunstreaker on the other hand spent most his time in the studio painting and if he wasn't there he was with his sparklings, playing, teaching them to paint or simply watching over them while they recharged. It was so odd how domesticated their lives had become, Sunstreaker had even amened things with his brother after the sparkling have been birthed. Sideswipe himself was bonded now, him and Bluestreak were also expecting a little one- which Iron and Vector were very excited about. Sideswipe and Blue lived in the newly built Praxus with Jazz and Prowl, Sunny dropped by when ever Megatron's ambassadorial duties brought him that way.

Sunstreaker watched as his mate broke up the arguing sparklings and smiled to himself quietly as the proceeded to attack their sparker. He thought back to his time on the Ark, he was so glad he sent Megatron that transmission now.

0o0o0o

**F/N: **There we go! Finally finished! Thank you all for sticking with me throughout my dry spell! My next story has already been planned and Chapter One nearly finished, though I regret to say it is not of the Transformer Fandom, It will be Avengers so I hope you will at least give it a try once it is posted! LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
